Be Careful What You Wish For
by watercrab
Summary: Oracle's Fortune #1: Toph made a wish that ends up being useless instead of useful.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

"Why can't Sokka just leave me alone?" Zuko asked as he readjusted the load of supplies that he was carrying. "It's not like I'm doing anything wrong."

"You're involved with Katara," Suki pointed out as she tried not to laugh. "That's doing something wrong."

"You know Sparky," Toph said sounding annoyed. "I liked you better before you died. You are making Sokka more like a man."

Toph got the reaction she wanted. Zuko blew flames out of his nose and grumbled something about killing Sokka. Toph could not blame him. Sokka had managed to wedge himself between Zuko and Katara. The two could not be alone without Sokka appearing out of the bushes or jumping out behind rocks. It was driving them insane. For Toph, it was pure enjoyment. She laughed everytime Sokka freaked out when he can't find his sister and the banished prince. Of course it did not help that Toph put her two cents in on what they are doing, even though it was completely untrue. The only time she did not like Sokka interfering is when Zuko or Katara began to mope and talked to her about it. Relationships are not her thing.

"Suki! Can you distract Sokka for a few minutes?" Zuko suggested. He flinched when he saw the look that Suki gave. "Seriously, you have to get over what Ling said! I'm just asking for a few minutes!"

Toph laughed again. That was the other situation that she was enjoying. Whatever the Oracle said to Suki several weeks ago put her on the edge. Sokka simply could not get close to her. Everytime he tried to grabbed her hand or put an arm around her, Sokka get attacked by Suki. Toph was in tears with laughter when Sokka attempted to kiss her. Suki rammed his head into a tree which gave him a broken nose. Katara was so horrified that she scowled at everyone while she healed Sokka's nose. What made the whole event better, in Toph's mind, was that Katara blamed Zuko for not stopping Suki. The couple fought while Sokka looked on hoping that they will break up. Aang blew some air between the couple so they would stop fighting. Sadly it back fired, Zuko flew into a rock and Katara smacked into a tree. Aang quickly disappeared before Zuko and Katara could come after him. The attempted kiss, the broken nose, and Aang's 'peaceful' solution all happened last night. Toph was still giggling over it. Suddenly Toph stopped in her tracks. Something was not right.

"Where are we?" Toph said as she tried to sense a familiar object. Zuko and Suki stopped grumbling to each other and looked around.

"Were lost," Suki said sounding surprised.

"No kidding Warrior Princess," Toph replied dryly. "How did we get lost? I thought we had the trail marked."

The gang landed in the forest not to far from a village a couple of days ago. Last night, before the broken nose incident, Katara announced that they where low in supplies. Suki and Toph volunteered to go to the village. Zuko was feeling confined and suggested that he should come along. Toph knew he needed a break from Sokka or he will kill him. Aang and Katara were not too happy with the idea but after much convincing, Zuko headed off with Toph and Suki in the morning. Toph memorized the land while Suki marked the trail as Zuko cut the low hanging branches away. They figured that they should be back by noon. Now with supplies piled high in their hands and the conversation that they where having, they seemed to lost their way.

"Great," Zuko mumbled as he dropped his supplies. "Stay here," he ordered as he began retracing their steps.

"Where are you going?" Suki snorted but Zuko was already out of earshot. Suki dropped her supplies and crossed her arms. "Boys are stupid."

"Tell me about it," Toph said as she put her supplies down. She stomped her foot and a rock platform appeared and she sat down. "What I don't understand is why you and Sugar Queen get so dewy eyed over them."

"It's complicated," Suki answered.

"What sex?" Toph replied as she wiggled her toes. "I understand sex. I just don't understand the other stuff."

"The other stuff is called love," Suki smiled. Toph made a gagging sound. "At least Aang understands love."

"I wonder if the Oracle screwed up Twinkle Toes for life," Toph said with a big smile.

"Poor Aang," Suki said and started to laugh. "It's been several weeks and he keeps looking at me and Sokka as if we did something unholy."

The girls started to laugh. They could not help laughing at their friend. Unlike Toph, Aang was completely innocent. He did not understand what goes on between a man and a woman. Toph never received a lecture but she lived in an estate filled with servants and she knew what was going on. There where some nights that Toph snuck out of the estate and slept in a cave because the vibrations where too much for her. Sometimes she wished she was like Aang, not having a clue about anything. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a twig snapped. A piece of the earth was thrown in the direction of the noise. Toph smiled when she heard a thud.

"It's me!" Zuko shouted as he poked his head through the trees.

"Geez Sparky!" Toph shouted back. "Of all people, you should know better about sneaking through the woods," reminding him about his capture.

"Did you find the trail?" Suki asked as she ignored Toph.

"No," Zuko said quietly. "We veered off course big time. But I did find something that was interesting," he gave a gesture to follow him. Suki took Toph's arm and followed Zuko.

"I hate it when he gets excited about something," Toph muttered as she followed Zuko.

Toph could not see where Zuko was going but she could feel his footsteps as he trudged through the woods. Suki was right behind her, cursing about the branches hitting her in the face. Toph slowed down when she felt Zuko stopped moving. She stomped her foot to see what made Zuko stopped. All she could feel was a large stone well and that did not impress her.

"What's that?" Suki said before Toph could say something.

"It's a fire well," Zuko explained. "I haven't seen one since I was a kid."

"Well, what does it do?" Toph said sounding irritated. "I mean you dragged us through the woods to show us this?"

"It's was only five feet. Our supplies are safe," Zuko defended. "You make a wish at a fire well."

Toph snorted. She decided right then to blame Katara for making Zuko such a wimp. She was expecting a way out and all she got was a wishing well. Toph made sure that she gave Zuko a dirty look. Zuko did his best to glare at Toph but he knew he was wasting the glare. Suki seemed interested in the fire well as she walked up to it and studied it.

"How does it work?" Suki asked. She could feel the steam escaping from the well.

"You take a coin," Zuko started. "Make a wish and throw it in the well."

"That's it?" Toph snorted again. "That's stupid."

"I like to give it a try," Suki said as she stuck her tongue at Toph even though it was useless.

"We shouldn't use coins. We need them," Zuko said as he began looking at the ground. He picked up a smooth round rock and gave it to Suki. "This might work."

Suki took the rock and closed her eyes. Her face was full of concentration as she thought about what to wish for. Suki's eyes opened and she tossed the rock into the well. The well blew steam like it accepted its gift.

"What happened?" Suki asked looking at Zuko.

"I was always told that your wish was granted," Zuko replied. He picked up a rock and closed his eyes. After he made his wish he tossed it in the well. The well made the same action as it did with Suki's wish.

"Sparky, you are sick," Toph laughed as she pointed at Zuko. He gave her a frown.

"I thought you can't read minds," Zuko said sounding annoyed.

"I can feel your heartbeat and man was it racing!" Toph laughed.

"You should give it try Toph," Suki said.

"No way," Toph said as she raised her hands. "This is childish."

"What, are you afraid that your wish will come true?" Zuko challenged. Toph could feel that his face was close to hers. He took her hand and placed a smooth rock in it. "I dare you."

Zuko's dare irritated Toph. He always knew how to get her riled up, like an older brother to a little sister. She could feel him smirking. Toph knew that she had to prove him wrong. Clutching the smooth rock, she made a wish that she knew that would never come true. A wish that she had made numerous times when she was little. A wish that had an empty promise. Once she made her wish she walked up to the well and dropped it in. The well did not react same way as it did with Suki's and Zuko's wish, instead the well shot out flames like a geyser. Zuko grabbed Toph and tackled Suki to the ground. Charred branches where dropping from the sky. Toph heard Zuko grunted as one of the branches landed on him. Once everything died down, Zuko was able to roll off of the girls.

"That was some wish Toph," Suki said as she sat up. She glanced at Zuko, who was hunched over. "Zuko! Your back!"

Toph could not see the damage but she heard the hiss from Zuko when Suki touched his back. Suki held back a gasp as she stared at the back. The shirt was burned away and the skin underneath was red. Twigs and fabric clutched on to the skin and pulling them off was not a good idea.

"We got to get back camp," Suki said sounding very worried. She took Zuko's arm and helped him to his feet. He placed his weight on Suki.

"I'm fine," Zuko said weakly. "I've been through worse."

Toph lead the way back to the area where their supplies are waiting. Suki struggled behind Toph as she carried Zuko. Once back to the supplies, Suki helped Zuko to sit down. She looked at the supplies and then back to Zuko. Toph could feel the worry in the Kyoshi Warrior because she was feeling the same way. They where lost, Zuko was injured, and there is no way for them to carry the supplies. Toph felt that this was her fault.

"I'm sorry," Toph said as she wringed her hands. "I shouldn't make that wish."

"It wasn't your fault," Suki said as she tried to calm Toph. "Who would think that the well would react that way?"

"Call it even," Zuko managed to smile. "I burnt your feet and you burnt my back."

Toph gave a small laugh. She could feel her guilt slowly going away. She began to think of a plan that would get them back to the campsite but she felt something was coming towards them. Planting her feet on the ground and Toph stood in an attack position. The dirt began slowly circling around her. Suki and Zuko covered their eyes from the spinning dirt.

"Whose there?" Toph shouted as she began forming a boulder.

"It's us!" a male voice was heard. Toph dropped her boulder.

"Twinkle Toes?" Toph yelled. Aang popped his head through the woods and gave a huge smile. The young monk came out of the woods and right behind him was Katara.

"That's just weird," Suki said with her eyes wide.

"How did you find us?" Toph said. She could not hold her excitement. They where found and they where going back to the campsite.

"Aang and I where practicing in the river nearby," Katara said as she pointed in the direction where they came from. "We saw this huge geyser of fire over the trees. Aang wanted to check it out."

"Where's Sokka?" Suki said as she tried to help Zuko up.

"Sokka went hunting," Katara said with a frown. "Apparently he could not wait for you guys to return," her eyes shifted towards Zuko and made a large gasp. "What happen to you?"

"Take a wild guess," Zuko hissed as Katara touched his back. "It's burnt Katara!" he snarled. "Does anyone else have the urged to touch?"

"This is not good," Katara said as she inspected the burn. "The river is not too far from here," Suki shifted Zuko's weight to Katara's shoulder. "Aang help Suki and Toph with the supplies. We will meet you back at the campsite," Katara lead Zuko to the river before anyone could answer.

"Why does Zuko look like his prayers have been answered?" Aang asked as he began picking up some of the supplies.

"I wouldn't know," Suki lied. Toph did not want to believe what she just experience. She picked up the remaining of the supplies and followed Suki and Aang back to the campsite.

* * *

"I'm telling you Toph," Suki whispered as they sat at the campfire. "The fire well wishes came true."

"I don't believe you," Toph whispered back. She folded her arms to show Suki that she did not believed her.

"Come one Toph, opened your eyes," Suki hissed. "My wish was to be found and Zuko's was to be alone with Katara. Your wish might come true."

"Coincidence," Toph whispered. Her voice became harsh. She did not like having this conversation. Toph did thought about Suki's and Zuko's wishes coming true but she brushed them off because their wishes were obvious.

"What are you two whispering about?" Aang asked. Ever since they have returned to camp, Suki and Toph have been whispering. Aang felt like he was left out.

"Sparky found a fire well," Toph replied.

"A fire well?" Aang said looking excited. "I haven't seen those in a hundred years! I used to go to them when I visited Kuzon!"

"You know about them?" Suki asked.

"Of course! Hey what did you guys wished for?" Aang said as he began to think. When he thought of his answer, Aang snapped his fingers. "The geyser! You wished to be found!"

"That's one way to look at it," Toph smirked. Before Aang could continued on about the fire well, they heard rustling in the woods. Everyone turned to the noise.

"It's us," Katara said before her and Zuko entered the campsite. Katara had a spacey grin on her face and Zuko seemed relaxed.

"What took you so long?" Toph smirked. She could feel the racing heartbeats of the couple.

"His back needed to heal properly," Katara said with a frown as she sat down. Zuko sat down right next to her.

"So the twigs in your hair?" Suki pointed at Katara's head. Katara's face went red as she began pulling the twigs out of her hair. Toph began to chuckle.

"It's not what you think," Katara defended herself. She noticed that the young monk was glaring at her. "Stop looking at us like that Aang! We didn't do anything unholy!"

"Who did something unholy?" a voice came out behind Katara. Toph did not need to see Katara's reaction. She could feel Katara's heart practically stopping.

"Nothing Sokka," Suki said before another fight broke out. "What took you so long?"

"Hunting sucked," Sokka said as he sat next to Aang. After last night, he was not going to take any chances in sitting next to Suki. "I almost had some meat but some geyser of flames interrupted my hunt. Thanks Jerkface."

"Wasn't me," Zuko said as he raised his hands in defense. "That was all Toph. She made the wish."

"That was your wish?" Aang said sounding very impress. "Wow that means it really coming true."

"Why would a wish involved fire?" Sokka questioned. "Oh wait, we are in the _Fire_ _Nation_, everything is involved with fire," Zuko glared at Sokka. "Can't hit me, remember?" Sokka said in a gleeful tone.

"My wish isn't coming true!" Toph yelled. She stood on her feet and did her best to glare at everyone. "Do you want to know what my wish is?" The group did not answer fast enough. "I wish that I could see! I wish that so I can understand what you thunderheads are talking about! But guess what? It will never come true because I wished for it in the past and I'm still blind!" as she pointed to her eyes.

Toph tried her glare again before she stormed off to the farther side of the campsite. She heard Katara stood up and walking towards her but Toph was not in the mood to talk. She erected her stone tent and made sure that all sides of the tent were completely closed off. Toph heard a sigh and knew that Katara walked back to the campfire. She gave a huge sigh and plopped down on the dirt. She felt tears running down her cheeks.

_Why am I upset?_ She thought. _I should be proud to be blind! That's who I am!_

Toph wiped her eyes and stared at the ceiling of her stone tent. She could not remember the last time she made an outburst about her blindness. As sleep began to take over her, the last thing that entered Toph's mind was the Oracle's fortune; _be careful what you wish for_.

Toph knew it was early morning because she heard Aang and Zuko training. She gave a big yawn and scratched her head. She blinked her eyes like she always do. Instead of seeing the fuzzy blackness that she was used too, she saw brown. Toph rubbed her eyes with her fists and then opened them. The brown was still there. Confused on why she was seeing this unusual color, Toph placed her hands on the wall and gasp on what she was seeing. She was seeing her hands for the first time. They where small and dainty but covered in dirt. She looked at her clothes, they where the Fire Nation garment but she did not know what the color is. She looked at her feet. She could not believe what she was seeing as she wiggled her dirt covered toes. It felt like an outer body experience but she was still in her own body.

"Awww hell!" Toph grumbled. "Stupid Oracle! Stupid fire well!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Wow! That was hard to write! Also I realized that Fortune #2 needed to be introduced. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

Toph began to pant as she checked herself over. She saw fingers, toes, legs, knees, elbows, and any other body part that was available. Hoping this was a dream, Toph pinched herself. She gave a yelp as she stared at the red area on her arm. She sucked in air as she tried not to scream out loud. She can see. She can actually see. Toph did not know how to feel, she was excited and scared at the same time.

"Toph?" a voice called out to her. Toph almost jumped out of her skin. She did not feel the approaching footsteps. "Toph, are you okay? It's almost breakfast."

"I'm fine," Toph said as she caught her breath. "I'll meet you there," she heard the footsteps walking away.

_Okay breathe Toph!_ She thought. _You didn't hear anyone because you were panicking!_

Toph bent her tent away but noticed it was a little difficult to do. She did not have time to think about it because she met the blinding sun.

"Ack!" Toph yelled as she tried to cover her eyes.

"Looks like someone is still grumpy," a male voice was heard. Toph recognized the voice as Sokka's.

Once her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, Toph took a deep breath and headed towards the group. She could see that her friends where staring at her. She did not understand the looks on their faces. She sat down and accepted her bowl from a girl. Once everyone received their food, they began to eat. Toph managed to look up from her bowl and stared at the group. They were not talking which made Toph mad.

_How can I identify them if they are not talking?_ She huffed. _Maybe I can do this without them talking._

She looked at the group again. There was a boy and a girl with the exact same coloring and blue eyes. She figured that must be Sokka and Katara. There was another boy about Sokka's age but paler. He had a huge scar covering half of his face. Toph knew that was Zuko. A younger boy had a tattoo of an arrow on his head. That must be Aang. A brown hair girl about the same age as Sokka and Zuko was sitting next to Aang, which Toph knew that was Suki. She gave a huge sigh of relief that she was able to identify her friends. Maybe this sight thing might be easier than she thought. As she happily munched on her breakfast, she could feel someone was staring her. She shot her head up and stared at Aang who was gaping at her.

"Is there a problem Twinkle Toes?" Toph said as she glared at Aang.

"Actually yes," Aang said looking confused. The answer surprised Toph. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Toph asked as her hands went to her face. The bowl dropped to the ground. She could feel her heart pounding. The rest of the group looked up and stared at Toph. They had the same look as Aang.

"Their green!" Aang said as he began to point.

"Green?" Toph said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Really green!" Aang continued. "I mean green as emeralds!"

"I don't know what emeralds look like!" Toph replied sounding irritated. "I don't even know what green is! And would you stop pointing at me!"

Toph regretted the last sentence. Aang dropped his hand as he stared at Toph with wide eyes. Sokka began coughing when his food went down his throat wrong. Zuko dropped his bowl but he was still holding his chopsticks. Katara's hand went to her mouth as she stared at Toph. Suki's jaw just dropped open. They all had the same look on their face. Toph did not know what the reaction was but she was getting fed up with it.

"What!" Toph shouted as she put her hands on her waist.

"You can see me?" Aang said as he looked at her with that funny look.

"Um," Toph said as she tried to think of a lie. When none came, she decided to tell the truth. "Yes. I can see all of you."

"Your wish actually came true," Suki whispered. Toph sat uncomfortably in her spot.

"She's pulling your leg," Sokka said once he finished coughing. "She want us to feel guilty about last night," moving close to Toph's face, Sokka stuck up three fingers. "How many fingers I'm holding up?"

Toph gave a frown as she studied the fingers. She did not know the number of fingers that Sokka was showing. Doing what she always did, Toph touched each finger to get her answer.

"Three," she said.

"Still blind," Sokka said proudly.

"I never saw three before, Snoozles!" Toph said feeling her anger brewing. "I can feel three!"

"Leaver her alone Sokka!" Katara shouted as she gave her brother a whack on his head. "Toph is confused right now."

"That's an understatement," Toph snorted. "I don't even know what this is!" pointing at her clothes. "And what's up with your faces?"

"That's Fire Nation clothes," Zuko said as he pointed at her clothes with the chopsticks. "You can tell because they are red. With our faces," Zuko stopped as he tried to figure out the best word to describe it. "Well I'm going with shocked," everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Red," Toph murmured as she looked at her clothes. "Shock," she said as she looked at her friends' faces. Excitement was filling her up as she began looking around the campsite. "What else do I need to know?"

"I think we should cancel training today," Aang said as he smiled at Toph. "Toph needs a crash course in vision."

* * *

Toph could not stop laughing. Aang was sitting in front of her and making funny faces. After breakfast, Katara showed Toph colors, objects, and numbers. Toph was grateful that Katara was a good teacher. She was patient and politely corrected Toph when she called out the wrong answer. Toph finally understand why Katara was considered the mother of the group. When lunch came and passed, Aang thought he should teach Toph facial expressions. Toph did her best in controlling her laughter but when it came to Aang showing her what 'surprise' is; Toph just lost it.

"Stop Twinkle Toes!" Toph said as she rolled on the ground. "You're killing me with the facial expressions!"

"Oh," Aang said as a small blush went across his face. Toph stared at him blankly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Toph said. Normally she would feel Aang's heartbeat when he is thinking about something. She did not feel a flutter. Brushing that thought aside, Toph stood up and stared at the empty campground.

"Where is everybody?" Toph asked. The group disappeared right after lunch.

"Katara mentioned that her and Suki where going to wash dishes and Sokka mentioned that him and Zuko where sparring," Aang said as he got up. His eyes lit up as he looked at Toph. She guessed that look was an idea forming. "Want to see a river?"

"A river?" Toph said as she looked at Aang. Aang nodded his head and began jumping around. "Sure! I've never seen one!"

Aang gave a huge smile and grabbed Toph's hand. Toph instantly felt a blush creeping on her face. Thankfully Aang did not see it because he dragged her through the woods. Branches where slapping across her face as she followed Aang to the river. Toph grumbled about the branches as another one smacked her. She was going to tell Aang to stop but when they reached the river, Toph just stared.

"Wow," Toph said in awed.

"It's not much," Aang shrugged. "I've seen bigger rivers."

Toph scoffed at Aang's comment. In Toph's mind, this was the biggest river she ever seen. She could see that the current was slow moving and was in a wonderful shade of dark blue. Toph walked to the shore and noticed that the brown ground ends right at the river. The sun was shining bright and she could see the reflection of trees dancing on the river. Katara and Suki where chatting away as they washed the dishes. Amazed, Toph sat at the edge of the river.

"Hey Aang," Suki yelled out. "Can you give us a hand with the drying?"

"Sure!" Aang yelled back. He looked at Toph before he left. "Do you want to join us?"

"No thanks Twinkle Toes," Toph said. Her eyes where still focused on the river. "I want to look at this for awhile," Aang smiled and headed to Suki and Katara.

Toph sat back and watched the view. It was a different sensation than feeling the view. With feeling she could sense the wind, smell the trees and flowers, hear the animals, and feel the wetness of the water. Now with sight, she could put those feelings with the view. It was like senses overkill.

_I wonder if they feel overwhelmed by all of this_, Toph thought.

Hearing the laughter of her friends, Toph turned her head to see them. She never really had gotten a good look at her friends. Suki was laughing at Aang as he airbended the dishes dry. The young monk got carried away with his movements that he created a gust of wind that pushed Katara into the water. The girl screamed as she fell in. Aang quickly stopped and tried to find a place to hide. Toph covered her mouth when she felt her laughter bubbling.

"I'm sorry Katara!" Aang yelled. Katara stomped out of the water and quickly bent the water out of her clothes. With a quick hand movement, a large wave crashed on top of Aang. Suki fell to the ground with laughter.

"We're even," Katara said with a smiled. Aang just chuckled as he tried to bend the water out of his clothes.

Toph stared at her friends. She could see why Zuko was in love with Katara, she was beautiful. Her skin had a wonderful tan color that seemed to make her blue eyes pop. Her bushy brown hair was long and was pulled back. A small top knot gathered part of her hair. She wore a simple red top and skirt that moves freely when she bends. Toph thought the outfit was a little too revealing. Suki was another beauty and Toph understood why Sokka wants to be close to her. Her straight brown hair was short and she kept it down. Her skin was lighter than Katara's. Toph remembered that during lunch, Suki's dark brown eyes shined when the sun touched them. The girl was the same height as Katara and she wore a similar revealing red outfit. The clothes showed off her toned arms.

_I guess less is more in the Fire Nation,_ Toph thought as she studied her clothes. They too where a little revealing.

Toph felt herself blushing as she stared at Aang. The young monk was still trying to get the water out of his clothes. He was an inch shorter than Katara but was very skinny. She always imagined that Aang was goofy looking because of his bubbly personality but when Toph laid her eyes on him she could not help realizing that Aang was very cute. Toph watched as his strong arms bend in a smooth motion as he kept attempting to get the water out. All he could manage was a tiny drop. With a frown, Aang took off his shirt and wrung it out. Toph turned her head immediately when she saw his chest. She knew her face was the same color as her clothes.

_Calm down, _Toph thought. _It's just Twinkle Toes without a shirt. No big deal, _she turned her head again and saw Aang still working on his shirt. _Okay big deal! Who would think that Twinkle Toes had muscles?_ Turning her again, something caught Toph's attention.

Toph adjusted herself on the edge and looked into the water. At first she did not recognized the face that was in the river but when she made a frown, the face in the river did too. Smiling to herself, Toph was seeing her face for the first time. Her black hair was pulled away from her face with a headband. Her face was round but her coloring was pale. What impressed Toph the most was her eyes, they where green and very beautiful. She thought about the comment that Aang said. If her eyes looked like emeralds then emeralds will be her favorite stone. Toph raised her head up to her friends and then looked back to the reflection. She gave a sigh. She was not exotic like Katara or beautiful like Suki. Toph considered herself as plain. A saying went through Toph's mind that was always said by her mother; _plain girls do not get the respectful husbands._

"What are you thinking about?" Aang said as he sat down next to her. He was still shirtless. Toph tried to control her blush.

_Put a shirt on Thunderhead! _Toph thought as she successfully controlled her blush.

"That I like emeralds," Toph said as she mentally slapped herself when she made the comment.

"Your eyes do remind me of emeralds," Aang said as played with the dirt. "Then again, I always thought your eyes where pretty," he could feel his face getting red.

"Really?" Toph's head snapped up at Aang's comment and gave a small smile. She felt her face fell and returned staring at the reflection. "I wish I was pretty like Katara and Suki," Toph could feel Aang's eyes on her.

"You're kidding right?" Aang said as he stared at Toph in disbelief. Toph stared into Aang's eyes. She could not believe that grey eyes could be so dark. "Toph, you are pretty. I'm not saying this because you have beautiful green eyes. You have always been pretty."

Toph was in shock. Katara told her that she was pretty when they went to a spa at Ba Sing Se but before that, no one every told her that she was pretty. Boys never said she was pretty because they spent most of their time hiding. Toph looked at Aang; he was shifting nervously in his seat. She tried to feel his heartbeat but she was not getting any vibrations. Sitting there with her eyes staring at him with confusion, Toph noticed that Aang was leaning closer to her. She began leaning closer to him as she felt her heart slammed into her chest. As she got closer to Aang, a loud crash was heard behind them. Aang spun his head around to see what the commotion was. Toph lost her balance and felt the ground collapsing under her. She gave a shriek when she felt the cold water surrounding her as she began to sink.

* * *

Toph fluttered her eyes as she began to wake up. She could see three heads looking over her. Once her eyes focused on the heads, it turned out to be Aang, Suki, and Zuko. The looks on their faces showed that they were worried. Toph gave a small cough as she tried to sit up. Aang took her arm and helped her up.

"What happened?" Toph said hoarsely. She could not look at Aang because she was feeling embarrassed.

"Cry baby came crashing through the forest," Zuko snorted as he pointed his thumb at Sokka. Katara was busy healing Sokka's arm.

"I'm not a cry baby!" Sokka shouted. "You practically sliced my arm off!"

"It's a flesh wound!" Zuko shouted back. "You wanted to spar until first blood and you drew first blood!"

"The Oracle said you can't touch me!" Sokka yelled as he ripped his arm out of Katara's grasp. Upset, Katara grabbed Sokka's arm and gave a yank. "Ow Katara! That really hurts!"

"Then stand still!" Katara hissed. Sokka obeyed and let Katara tended his arm. "Besides," Katara continued. "Ling said that Zuko can't hit you in the face. She did not say anything about swords. You brought this on yourself," Zuko gave a huge smile.

"I see how it is," Sokka grumbled. "Defending Jerkface over your brother," Katara gave another yank on his arm.

Normally Toph would enjoyed the fight and find a way to egged them on but right now something else was on her mind. She was wondering how she ending up getting wet. Everyone knew that she could not swim.

"As much I would love to hear you two cry," Toph said as she glared at Zuko and Sokka. "I meant what happened to me?"

"You fell in the water," Suki said as she gave a towel to Toph. "Luckily Aang was next to you. He jumped in right after you. Katara was able to get the water out of your lungs."

"Thanks," Toph said as she felt the embarrassment grow even more. Aang and Suki helped Toph to her feet.

"Toph? How come you didn't bend the earth to catch you?" Aang said sounding very concerned.

"I don't know," Toph said feeling the fear grow in her. She was having problems with her bending today. "Maybe everything happened too fast."

"That never stopped you before," Sokka said without thinking.

Sokka's comment irritated Toph. She slammed her foot down and the ground launched the victim in the air. Toph could see the body falling to the ground a few feet in front of her. Just as her eyes widen, everyone gasped and began running to the person that landed. The person that flew in the air was not Sokka but Suki. Suki glared at Sokka as he began to laugh.

"This is not good," Toph said as she watched Suki threw a rock at the laughing Sokka.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

"Not good! Not good!" Toph said as her voice filled with rage. Her intention was to knock down a pile of rocks that Aang set up for her. Sadly she missed her intended target. Rocks that where thrown went far left or far right. One rock ended up being thrown backwards and everyone had to dive for cover.

"NOT GOOD!" she screamed as she slammed her foot down. Everyone jumped when an earthen platform popped up not too far from them.

Toph kept on trying to bend the earth. Nothing worked like she planned too. She tried imagining boulders but rocks only popped up. She focused on making a platform but a tower of dirt popped up next to Aang. Aang gave a startled yell as he dived from the tower. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her surroundings but all she can see was total darkness. In a huff, Toph picked up a rock and threw it at a tree. The rock bounced back and hit her in the chest. She fell to the ground. Katara slowly walked up to the fuming Toph.

"Toph," Katara calmly said as she placed her hand on Toph's shoulder. "You are overwhelmed right now. Why don't you take a break?"

"Yeah maybe you're right," Toph said as she furrowed her brow. "I'm just overwhelmed. Maybe I should try again after dinner."

"Yeah dinner!" Sokka yelled as he jumped up. Toph glared at him. "What? You have been missing everything all day!" Aang threw a rock at Sokka. He successfully hit Sokka in the chest. "What's with the rock throwing?" Sokka said as he gasped for air.

Dinner was held in an eerie silence. No one was talking. Toph did not care on what was on everyone's minds because she was concentrating on her thoughts. She cannot bend the earth. She could not feel the vibrations of her surroundings. She cannot feel if somebody is lying. Toph felt lost. All her life she relied on her ability to feel with the earth and now it felt like she was blind again. She swirled her soup as she felt tears swell up in her eyes. She did not know what to do.

"We should go back to the fire well," Zuko's voice rang out in the silence. "Maybe Toph can wish herself normal."

Toph felt herself snorted. Her friends considered herself normal when she was blind. She thought she would be normal if she could see. Toph gave a sigh, she was confused. She did not know what she wanted.

"I think it's a good idea," Suki said. "It's still light out and I remembered where it's at," Suki stood up and gave a quick stretch. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

"I don't know," Toph said as she started to worry. "Remember the last time I made a wish?"

"Katara can heal me again," Zuko said as he glanced at Katara, her face began to turn red. He turned back to Toph and gave her a wicked smile. Toph sucked in her breath. She did not know a smile can look so dangerous and sexy at the same time. "Unless you would like if I make a wish first."

"I think not," Toph said as she wrinkled her nose. "I gagged when I felt your heartbeat. I don't want to puke just by looking at your face."

"What was your wish Jerkface?" Sokka asked as he eyed Zuko. Katara's face went scarlet.

"Let's get going," Aang said as he gave Zuko a dirty look. "I want to get there before the sun sets."

Everyone agreed and followed Suki into the woods. The walk took about fifteen minutes as Suki guided everyone to the location of the fire well. Once everyone entered into the clearing, Suki let out a gasp.

"Where is it?" she asked as she looked around. The fire well was no where in sight. The only evidence that the fire well was there was the charred branches littered on the ground.

"Maybe we got lost," Aang said.

"No this is the right place," Zuko said as he picked up one of the charred branches and looked at it. "This one has a piece of my shirt."

"What's with you losing your shirt?" Sokka said as he slapped his forehead. Zuko flashed a smile as he gave a shrugged. Everyone thought they heard Sokka growled.

"Oh please," Katara said as she rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself," she punched Zuko's shoulder.

"So where did it go?" Aang asked. He was beginning to worry.

"I don't know," Zuko said as he rubbed his shoulder. "I never heard of fire wells disappearing."

"What am I going to do?" Toph said as tears began to spill. "There's no fire well! I can't make a wish! I'm not going to be the greatest earthbender in the world!"

* * *

Toph gave a huge groan as the sun began to rise. She did not sleep well during the night. She kept having horrible nightmares about her living a life without earthbending. The worst nightmare was about Haru becoming an earthbending master which made Toph screamed in the middle of the night and woke everyone up at the camp. Aang had to calm her down before Sokka knocked her out with his boomerang.

She gave another groan as she heard Aang and Zuko moving around the campsite and headed to the river to train. She slowly sat up from the bedroll and rubbed her neck. She hated sleeping on that thing. Before she went to bed, Toph attempted to make her stone tent but nothing came out of the ground. Aang offered to make her a tent but Toph refused saying something about her pride. Aang then gave Toph his bedroll for her to sleep on. Aang said that he rather sleep on Appa when she tried to refuse. Toph got up from the bedroll and headed to the other side of the campsite. She wanted to practice before breakfast.

Toph kept on snorting as she tried to move a rock. The rock occasionally wiggled but other than that it did not moved. Toph lowered her arms as she calmly took a deep breath. She thought about the day when she taught Aang how to earthbend. He had a hard time moving a rock, let alone stopping a boulder. Aang was frustrated that he could not earthbend and look at him now.

_If Twinkle Toes can do it,_ Toph thought. _Then I can do it!_ Toph took a deep breath and grounded her feet into an attack position. Moving her arms forward, the little rock moved from its spot and tumbled about twenty feet. Toph dropped her arms and gave a small frown. It did not feel right.

"Way to go Toph!" Suki cheered. While preparing breakfast, the girls kept their eyes on Toph's practice.

"You did it!" Katara cheered as she jumped up and down.

"It's not much," Toph said as she lied through her teeth. "I still have a lot to do."

"But it's a start," Katara said as she reassured Toph. "Can you get the guys? Breakfast is almost done."

Toph gave a nod and headed down to the river. Her mind was racing about the rock moving. She used all her strength to make a small rock roll which was a simple earthbending move. Toph did not like that one bit. She barged her way through the woods and made it to the river. Zuko and Aang where sparring near the river.

"Hey guys!" Toph yelled but she could not finish her sentence. Her eyes went wide. Zuko and Aang stopped their sparring and stared at Toph. Both of them where sparring without a shirt.

"Yeah?" Aang said as he looked at a red faced Toph.

_That explains why Sugar Queen get so fluster,_ Toph thought as she stared at Zuko. Zuko had his hands on his knees panting as he stared at Toph with his amber eyes. She could see his muscular chest and his well defined arms. His shaggy black hair shined in the sunlight. There was no doubt about it, Zuko was sexy.

"What?" Zuko said in bewilderment.

Toph gave a little jump and turned her head to stare at Aang. She figured since she saw him yesterday without a shirt it should be easier to look at him. Toph was wrong. Her face became redder as her eyes fell on him. She could not understand how Aang became cuter within a twenty four hour period.

"Toph?" a voice said behind her.

Toph screamed and jumped a mile. She spun around and her face smack into a chest. Taking a few steps back, she looked up and saw Sokka. He was wiping his face with a towel in one hand and holding his shirt in another.

_And here's Warrior Princess's reason to get fluster,_ Toph thought as she swallowed hard. Sokka was not as muscular as Zuko but he still had some muscle definition. His brown hair was not in his so-called wolf tail. It was hanging down almost touching his shoulders. Unlike Katara's soft bushy hair, Sokka's was straight and silky. Toph could not help noticing that Sokka's blue eyes where dark and warm.

"Toph?" Sokka asked again. Toph blinked her eyes and her face went into an unnatural shade of red. "What's with the red face?" Toph knew she lost it.

"WHY CAN'T YOU THREE WEAR SHIRTS?" Toph screamed. They boys jumped back. Toph took a deep breath before she continued. "Breakfast is ready. I'm going to gouge out my eyes now," Toph turned away and stomped back into the forest. Aang, Sokka and Zuko stared at her with wide eyes.

"What did she just say?" Aang said as he stared at the direction that Toph took.

"Breakfast!" Sokka cheered as he slipped his shirt on.

"The other part," Aang replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Something about gouging her eyes out," Zuko said sounding confused. The three looked at each other and then looked back to the forest. All three made a gasp at the same time.

"Toph!" they all yelled as they ran into the forest fearing that their friend will actually do what she just said.

* * *

The guys came bursting through the woods as if they where being chased by a saber tooth mooselion. Katara thought that the campsite was under attack so she bent the water at the guys and froze them into the trees. Zuko blew flames through his nose and melted the ice. Katara smiled sweetly as Zuko stormed past her. Aang did the same action and gave Katara and Toph a big snort. Sokka wailed as he tried to get out from the ice but at the end Aang had to release him. Suki and Toph fell to the ground in tears of laughter.

When breakfast was over, Toph decided to practice her earthbending with Aang. Aang did his best in instructing her but every technique that he showed; Toph failed miserably. Nothing was going right. Irritated, Toph took Sokka's boomerang and tried to turn it into a metal ball but instead she sliced her finger. Katara immediately healed the finger. For the fear of his boomerang becoming a paperweight, Sokka hid it. As the day progressed, Toph fell deeper into her depression. At lunch, she snarled at Aang for sitting too close to her. When everyone was at the river, Toph picked up a rock and threw it at Zuko. Katara did not talk to Toph when dinner was being prepared. Suki moved out of the way when Toph stormed off into the woods. Sokka decided that it would be best if he hid and was not seen until Katara called for dinner. Toph did not show up for dinner. The gang figured it would be best not to look for her. Once the sun set and darkness began to creep in, they became worried.

"I should talk to her," Aang said as he stood up from his spot. "I don't want her to gouge her eyes out."

"I'll talk to her," Katara said as she made a bowl of food for Toph. "Somehow you three are making her uncomfortable."

"I'll come too," Suki said. "I don't know why you guys think she will gouge her eyes out," Sokka opened his mouth but Suki cut him off. "Then again, I don't want to know."

Katara and Suki headed down the path that went to the river. It was the only spot near the campsite where anyone can be alone but at the same time can be found. The moon was in its crescent shape and was giving a little light for the girls to find their way to the river. Once there, they saw Toph sitting at the edge of the river. Toph was kneeling on the ground with her head looking into the river. The crescent moon gave enough light to see her reflection on the river. The girls heard sniffling as they watched Toph wiped her nose with the hem of her shirt.

"Hey," Katara said as she sat down next to the Toph. Suki sat on the other side of Toph. "You are missing dinner," Katara offered the bowl of food to Toph.

"Not hungry," Toph whispered as she continued looking at her reflection. Katara set the bowl on the ground.

"Talk to us," Suki asked. "You can tell us anything. It's just me and Sugar Queen," Suki hoped that the nickname would get some reaction. She smiled when she heard Toph snorted.

"There's nothing to talk about," Toph sadly said as she wiped her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked as she placed her arm around Toph and gave her a squeeze. "I mean you have been overwhelmed since you made that wish, you are missing your earthbending, and you have been acting uncomfortable around the guys. I'm sure we can find something to talk about."

"Twinkle Toes told me that I was pretty," Toph said as she raised her head up. Katara saw that the girl's green eyes where sparkling.

"So you discovered Aang," Suki said with a small smile. Toph stared at her with confusion.

"I always knew Twinkle Toes was here," Toph said sounding annoyed and confused at the same time.

"What Suki means," Katara said. "That you saw Aang differently," Katara quickly explained when she saw the dirty look that Toph gave. "I'm not talking about sight! I'm talking about feelings!"

"Oh," Toph said as she thought about it. "Like how you and Warrior Princess get dewy eyed over Sparky and Snoozles."

"Dewy eyed?" Katara asked as she raised an eyebrow. Suki stifled a giggle.

"That's what Warrior Princess said. Dewy eyed means that you are in love," Toph replied as she shifted her body to a sitting position.

"I didn't say it like that," Suki defended. "Besides you are a little too young for love. Right now you just discovered boys with a possibility of having a crush on Aang," Suki eyes lit up on a realization. "That explains why the boys are so weirded out right now!"

"I miss earthbending," Toph said as she changed the subject. "I miss how I could feel my surroundings or how I can tell if somebody is lying. I miss bending metal. I miss me," tears began to form. "I miss me the most."

"I'm sensing a 'but'," Katara said.

"But I don't want to miss this," Toph pointed her surroundings. "With sight, I feel pretty."

The comment surprised the girls. The over the top, loud mouth, and fearless Toph was actually self conscious about her appearance. They figured that this must been on her mind since she was a little girl but kept it hidden until now. Her eyesight brought out her fears.

"Toph," Katara said as she gave her a hugged. "Do you know what makes you pretty?" the girl shook her head. "You make yourself pretty. Your personality makes you pretty. Besides you have something that is better than anyone with sight."

"And that is?" Toph questioned as more tears came down her eyes.

"You can see someone for who they are worth," Katara continued. "The problem with sight is that you don't see that until it's too late."

"Like that Jet guy?" Toph replied. She felt herself feeling better.

"I was hoping you weren't going to mentioned him," Katara grumbled. Suki was about to opened her mouth but when she saw the cold glare from Katara, she quickly shut it. Toph felt a laugh escaping from her mouth.

"Toph," Suki said as she looked at the crescent moon. "What do you truly want?"

Toph thought about Suki's question. What did she want? She knows that she misses her old self but she did not want to lose her sight. She believed what Katara said about her being pretty but yet at the same time she was unsure. Toph gave a sigh as she kept on thinking. Katara and Suki sat next to her and patiently waited for her to speak. Then something popped in Toph's mind. Was it worth it? Was having the ability to see really worth it? Toph mulled over the thought. She thought about the Oracle's fortune. The fortune made sense now. You have to be careful what you wish for. For Toph, she gave up her ability to feel by wishing for sight. She raised her head and looked at the crescent moon.

"Oh you're good," Toph sneered to no one in particular. Suki and Katara exchanged glances. "You wanted to teach me a lesson! Well guess what? I'm done with it! I am blind! I'm proud to be blind! That's who I am and no one, including myself, will ever make me feel less of a person! You heard me! NO ONE! I'm Toph Bei Fong! I'm blind and the greatest earthbender in the world!" once Toph finished her speech, she felt better. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She turned to look at Katara and Suki. The girls eyes where huge.

"That's quite a speech," Suki said once she found her voice.

"Thanks," Toph smirked. "I needed to do that!"

"Do you feel any better?" Katara asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, I do," Toph said. "Thanks for helping me out."

"That's what friends do," Katara said with a smile. She picked up Toph's food bowl. "Let's head back to camp. Zuko can reheat your food for you," the mentioned of food made Toph's stomach growled.

"Sounds good Sugar Queen," Toph exclaimed. "Just lead the way!"

"Hey Toph!" Suki asked as they began walking. "Why are the guys thinking that you are going to gouge your eyes out?"

"I discovered something at the river before breakfast," Toph said as she felt her face becoming red. Toph told her story as they walked back to camp.

* * *

The scream pierced through Aang's mind. He has not been sleeping well for several weeks and now with the event before Toph fell into the river running through his mind, he has been trying to create a restless sleep so he would not dream. Each dream was different and each dream provoked different emotions. It was frustrating him. Aang sat straight up from Appa's side. His heart was pounding as he kept hearing the scream. It sounded different; he could not put a finger on it.

"Aang is already an earthbending master," Sokka mumbled as he began grabbing his boomerang. "I can kill her, so we can sleep!"

Aang jumped off from Appa and began running to the source of the scream. The morning sun was peeking through the trees giving Aang the light that he needed so he would not trip over someone. His heart was in his throat when he reached to the source of the scream. Toph was sitting on her bedroll covering her eyes. He could hear her sobbing. Fearing that she was hurt, Aang kneeled in front of her as he began to check her over.

"What's wrong Toph?" Aang asked as he looked for injuries. "Are you hurt?" he never felt so scared.

Toph's sobs began to hiccup and then she started to laugh. Aang was taken aback at the laughing Toph. Everyone at the campsite began moving towards them when they heard Toph's laughter.

"Toph?" Aang asked sounding very confused. Toph removed her hands from her face and Aang saw her eyes. They had a milky film covering over them. "Toph! Your eyes!" he started.

"I can't see!" Toph smiled barely holding her excitement. "I can feel! I'm me!"

As her excitement grew, Toph grabbed Aang's shoulders and without thinking pulled him in for a kiss. Aang was surprised by Toph's action but then he began relaxing into the kiss. Toph pulled away and Aang could see her face becoming red. He knew his face was the same color as hers.

"That was unexpected," a voice said right behind Aang. Aang gave a groan. He completely forgot about everyone else.

"Stuff it Sparky," Toph threaten. "Do you want me to tell Snoozles what you wished for?"

"Toph," Katara said before Sokka could speak. Toph could feel that she was worried. "Are you okay? Is this what you want?"

"Of course this is what I want!" Toph said. She could feel her smile spreading on her face. "I never felt happier. I know who I am."

Katara gave Toph a big hug. Toph felt her tears forming as she hugged Katara back. She was herself again. She was normal. She had her couple of days of vision and she knew deep down that it was not for her. Katara let go of Toph and announced that she was going to make breakfast. Everyone headed back to the campfire to help out. The last person to leave was Aang. Toph knew he gave her a look before he left. Toph rubbed her neck and smacked her lips. Her hand dropped from her neck as her eyes widen.

"Aww hell," she mumbled as her face began to blush. "I kissed Twinkle Toes!"

**

* * *

****A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Like I said earlier the Fortune's series are going to be short. About 3 to 4 chapters long, except for Suki's and Katara's. Don't ask me how, it just running that way. Then it will be the longer story; Kenosha.**

**I have figured out the order of the series, so here it is: Toph, Aang, Zuko, Suki, Sokka, and Katara. Toph's and Aang's fortunes go together and so does Suki's and Sokka's fortunes. **

**I had a lot of questions about the Oracle; so any new readers, here is the condensed version: The Oracle, who names is Ling, was Lu Ten's fiancée and a mother figure to Zuko, she calls him Little One. She gave the gang fortunes before they left. If you like to know more, check out my story The Oracle. **


End file.
